


Words

by Knight_Shade



Series: Hopeless Opus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: The importance of finding the right words...





	Words

Hold on…

I want to tell you…

Just…

Let me think of the right words…

 

The wrong words can change the whole conversation.

One word can lead to misunderstanding.

Words are powerful.

That’s what you taught me.

 

Change one word and a simple statement becomes a laughing stalk.

Say too many words and your voice gets lost.

Say them to slow and you get forgotten.

Say them to fast, you get misheard.

Say to few, they get twisted.

 

People have gone down in history for the right words.

People have been saved by words,

And people have been destroyed by words.

 

I wonder,

If I can find the right words,

Would you finally hear me?

Finally understand?

 

I will try to find them…

So please just hold on…


End file.
